Odna
Odna 'is a minor character who featured in the twelfth ''Dark Parables game, The Thief and the Tinderbox. A dwarven blacksmith, Odna created the True and False Mirrors at Rasputin's command but was imprisoned by sorcerer for refusing to let his creations be used for evil. Odna is loosely based on the troll who created the magic mirror in Hans Christian Anderson's The Snow Queen. Appearance and Personality Odna is a stocky, muscular dwarf with blue tattoos on his upper arms. He is bald on the top of his head but has long white hair at the bottom. He has a long white mustache and a beard that is divided in two with two gold rings. He wears a leather apron and thick dark gloves. Not much is known of Odna's personality, but he is evidently a man with a moral code as he shattered the False Mirror to prevent Rasputin's evil plan to steal the Snowfall Kingdom throne. He also appears to be loyal as he was willing to give assistance to the Fairytale Detective after she freed him. History Nothing is known of Odna's early life except that he trained to become a blacksmith and eventually came to be known as a powerful one. His skills came to the attention of Rasputin, who was planning to steal the Mountain Kingdom throne from his brother King Edric. Rasputin used his sorcery to trick Odna into creating two mirrors: one which would tell nothing but the truth and a second that would reflect the worst in the beholder. Rasputin's plan was to keep the Truth Mirror for himself while giving the False Mirror to his brother. Upon learning of Rasputin's plan, Odna refused to allow his creations to be corrupted by evil and smashed the False Mirror into pieces with his hammer - the immense power let out by the mirror destroyed the Dark Forge and alerted King Edric to his brother's treachery. Unfortunately, Odna was trapped inside the wreckage and would remind there for many centuries. After Rasputin was freed from the Tinderbox, he resurrected his dark forge and ordered Odna to destroy the gems that contained fragments of his powers. The Fairytale Detective arrived as Odna struck the final blow and Rasputin became even more powerful. While Hansel and Rasputin were battling, the Detective struck Odna's chains and freed him. In gratitude, Odna offered to create the four elemental seals, sticking each one with the Mountain King's hammer. When all seals were finished, Odna left the Dark Forge. Powers and Abilities * '''Crafting: Odna has the power to craft magical objects such as the Truth and False Mirrors and the four seals with the King's hammer. Relationships * Rasputin (captor, sealed away) * Fairytale Detective (liberator) * Magic Mirrors (creations) Relevant Parables Tale of the Two Mirrors (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Once upon a time, a powerful blacksmith forged two magical mirrors: the first spoke nothing but the truth and the second magnified and reflected the worst in others for all to see. He named them Truth Mirror and False Mirror. The King bought the Truth Mirror as a gift for the wicked Queen. She renamed it to Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, and belabored it three times a day to report who was the fairest of them all. The blacksmith realized the False Mirror was too dangerous, so he hid it in the Mountain King's palace and broke it into pieces. Only the tear of the Golden Child can mend the mirror and only a most magical hammer can destroy it. The False Mirror did not appreciate being shackled in the King's chamber and was slowly consumed with hatred for his human captors. It swore to destroy the entire earth. If the False Mirror is ever restored, it will project the rawest and basest emotion within its owner to the heavens, and then rain it back down on earth tenfold. If the owner is consumed by hatred, the sky will rain fire. But if the owner is consumed by sorrow, snow colder than death will fall. 'Two Brothers, Two Mirrors '(from The Thief and the Tinderbox) The King's two sons lived with their father in the Mountain Kingdom. The elder, Rasputin, was first in line for the throne by birthright, but his heart had been darkened in childhood and he lusted only for power. The King decreed he was unfit to rule and named Edric, the younger son, as heir. The King's decision instilled great anger and resentment in his elder son, and darkness often brings great cunning. So Rasputin did his plotting and scheming in the shadows until the time was right. Rasputin used his sorcerer's power to trick Odna, the legendary dwarf blacksmith, into crafting a pair of magic mirrors for him. One mirror reflected only the truth, and Rasputin wanted that one for himself. The second mirror reflected only darkness, and brought out the worst in the person it reflected. This one he intended to give his younger brother, Edric the King. Rasputin's plan went awry when Odna realized his magical creations were to be corrupted in the service of Rasputin's wrongdoing. He swung his hammer one last time and shattered the False Mirror. 'The Wounded Beast '(from The Thief and the Tinderbox) One summer day, the skies suddenly darkened over the Mountain Kingdom's capital and a deep booming sound came from somewhere in the city. It was Odna shattering the False Mirror, releasing its immense power and discharging it in an explosion that tore down the Dark Forge and changed Odna forever. Thus Rasputin's plot to overthrow King Edric was revealed. Edric feared his brother, for he knew Rasputin's powers were great. The King summoned the arbiter of the Moon Goddess, the Moon Priest, who dueled with Rasputin for three days and nights. The Moon Priest was victorious and Rasputin was at last apprehended. The Moon Priest stripped Rasputin of his dark powers, then pronounced his punishment: death at the hands of the King. But an ineffable brotherly love softened the King's heart. "Rasputin, for your betrayal I banish you from these lands forever and ever. You were my brother, and that bought you a second life, but know this: there will not be a third." Quotes Quotes by Odna * "Chains ... Chains ... it hurts." * "I will help you defeat that Sorcerer - just tell me what you need." * "That's it. Now watch and learn." * "There. I've done my part. It's time for you to do yours." * "I'm leaving this wretched place. Until we meet again." Quotes about Odna * "I'll need all the help I can get from such a craftsman." - Fairytale Detective Galleries Odna and Rasputin.png|In the Forge with Rasputin Odna.png|Hammering the gems containing Rasputin's power Odna helping us.png DP12 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg|Odna Wallpaper dp12-steam-card1.jpg|Steam Trading Card Odna forges the Water Seal.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox